Killbilly Missfits
Missfits Pack Killbilly (10MFF061) was born on November 3, 2010 in the Missfits Pack. Her mother was Brownie, the dominate female, and her father was Mitch, the dominate male. She was origionally born in a litter of three kits. Killbilly and her littermates survived to be two weeks old and were all given ID-Codes the first time they came above ground. Her siblings were 10MFK059 and 10MFK060. However, when Killbilly and her littermates were two and a half weeks old, a rival group called the Sports attacked the den and killed her two littermates and badly injured her babysitter, Browneyes, who was her older sister. The Missfits returned in time to save the lives of Browneyes and Killbilly but for her two other littermates, it was to late. Killbilly survived to be three months old, when her mother gave birth to another litter. The kits were Clampot, Elena, and Creig. Killbilly was still to young to help care for the kits. However the three kits survived. Brownie gave birth again on July 4, 2011 to a litter of four kits named Cecilia, Independance, Americus and Axtell. The Sports pack attempted to kill this litter to but failed and the whole litter survived. In November, Brownie was pregnant again and evicted most of the older females. Killbilly was barely a yearling so she was not evicted. Her mother gave birth again on December 3, 2011 to two kits who were killed by the Sports pack. They, like Killbilly's two siblings, were not given names, only ID-Codes. In January, Brownie was pregnant again and evicted Browneyes, Copperhead and Chik-Clik. They were still absent in February, when Brownie gave birth to Fleint, Willow, Milo and Jeinie. In March, Killbilly was pregnant and was evicted along with Elena and Cecilia. They joined two males and later another female to create the new Outsiders Pack. Outsiders Pack Killbilly was not believed to be the oldest female in the new group. Instead, the female Velvet, origionally from the lost Rebels group and a subordinate female in the Southern Tribe Pack, was the oldest. The two males, Zeus and Arrow, both born in the Warriors, joined the group of four females later on. Although Velvet was older than the others, Killbilly was more aggressive and stronger; determined to become the dominate female. Zeus was also older than Arrow but Arrow asserted himself as the dominate male beside Killbilly, who was given a radio collar. She gave birth to a litter of five kits on April 25, 2012, fathered by a roving male from when she was in the Missfits. Two kits, 12OSK001 and 12OSK002, died two days after their birth. The three surviving kits lived to be two weeks old, when a daggar wolf raided the den, killing two of them while the group was hunting. The last survivor, 12OSM005, was abandoned after he broke his left arm. In May, Killbilly was bitten by a snake while hunting on her left arm and was in danger of dying. Her radio collar was removed and placed on her mate Arrow so the group could continue to be followed. Zeus and Velvet joined wild members and left the Outsiders while Elena and Cecilia rejoined the Missfits. Killbilly and Arrow were the only two remaining Outsiders at the end of the month. In early June, Arrow was chased off by wild males, leaving Killbilly to wander alone. She was given a radio collar again so she would not be lost. She is also believed to be pregnant but lost the litter. Killbilly's wanderings brought her closer to an older group called the Badlanders. Badlanders In early June, Killbilly was seen hanging around the Badlanders pack. The pack had been filmed since late 2011 for a new series scedualed to air in late 2012. The Badlanders split during the middle of the month and the dominate female, Frisky, and the dominate male, Jumper, went with the smaller splinter group. The larger, main group was lead breifly by Uno, the mother to Frisky and the first dominate female. Killbilly immigrated into the group and deposed Uno, who was ten years old now, without a fight. The group reunited two days after she took dominance and Killbilly fought with Frisky. On June 23, 2012, Killbilly overthrew Frisky and kicked her out of the Badlanders. Jumper maintained his position as the dominante male for a while longer. He stayed in the Badlanders for another month and is believed to be the father of Killbilly's litter that was born in August, consisting of four kits, two of which died before emerging from the den. The two survivors were named Susan and Mary-Pat. However, they did not see their father. Jumper left the Badlanders in July and was Last Seen. For several months, Killbilly's new pack lost members. She evicted most of her new rivals while most of Frisky and Jumper's sons left the group. Surprisingly enough, Uno, the oldest female in the Badlanders, mother to Frisky, and first known dominate female of the group, remained in the pack and was clearly submissive to Killbilly. In October, Killbilly was pregnant again, this time by a roving male. However, she lost her litter after a rather violent group encounter with the Vexos group. Finally, in January of 2013, a roving male from a nearby group named Oklahoma, joined the Badlanders. With hardly any competition, he established dominance beside Killbilly. Then, towards the end of the month, Killbilly suffered another snake bite, this time a violent double dose. She was bitten on her left flank and on the top of her head. Without any rival females in the group to take dominace besides Uno, Killbilly was not overthrown, despite her weakness. Uno was to old to attempt to lead the group and all of the other females in the group were much younger and had suffered multipe violent attacks from the alpha female in the months before. Killbilly and Oklahoma still currenty lead the Badlanders as of the end of January 2013. Category:Missfits Individuals Category:Subordinate Females Category:Outsiders Individuals Category:Dominate Females